The Avengers and the Spider Kid
by The Cocky Undead
Summary: Peter receives an invitation to Stark Tower for a "Friday Night of Fun." He isn't sure what to expect, but there's no way he's going to let this opportunity pass.


**[The Avengers and The Spider Kid]**

Peter didn't know what to expect when he got the invitation to Stark Tower for a "Friday Night of fun."

He did know, however, that there was no way he wasn't going. Tony Stark was one of his heroes, and he dreamed of being able to intern with the man. He wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this.

Peter stood outside the tower, clutching the invitation in one hand. His other hand twitched nervously at his side. He raised it to his head, raking it through his hair.

Peter quickly pushed inside the sliding glass doors and stepped inside the reception area.

The large area was empty and cold.

Peter hesitantly stepped forward toward the lonesome reception desk. His sneakers tapped against the marble floor, echoing through the room.

"Um…excuse me." Peter said, clearing his throat.

There was no answer. He leaned over the wooden desk, peering behind it.

"Good evening, sir." A voice suddenly rang out.

Peter shot up, whipping his head around. There was no one in sight.

"Sorry if I alarmed you, Mr. Parker. I am JARVIS, Mr. Stark's assistant."

Peter swallowed; he had heard of JARVIS "You're a computer?" He wasn't sure to direct his question.

"That is correct."

"Huh." Peter wasn't sure what reaction was expected from him.

"If you'll follow me, sir."

Peter cocked his head to the side, not sure if the computer was making fun of him.

The elevator doors behind the desk, pinged open.

Peter paused a moment before listening to the disconnected voice and walking to the elevator. He stepped inside.

The doors slid shut and it automatically began to rise. Faint AC/DC played above his head.

"Interesting choice in music." Peter said softly.

"Mr. Stark likes to be interesting." JARVIS said, causing Peter to jerk again. "Here we are, sir."

The door opened again and Peter stepped out.

The hall was empty, but a lot more welcoming than downstairs.

Peter slowly made his way down the hall, following the faint sound of voices. He paused when he got to the end of the hall, peering into what looked like an entertainment area.

There was a small, but still amazing kitchen, on one end of the room. A large TV, surrounded by couches and pillows sat on the other end of the room.

Several people were littered across the room. Two men were in the kitchen, making something on the stove (from the scent that tickled Peter's nose, it smelled like popcorn).

A tired looking man was slumped on one of the armchairs by the TV. Peter recognized Tony Stark as the man who hopped around the tired man, animatedly waving his hands.

A red-haired woman entered the kitchen from a different hall. She glanced at Peter before stopping next to the shorter of the two men in the kitchen.

"Who's the kid?" She asked, effectively cutting off all conversations as everyone looked up and followed the woman's gaze.

Tony groaned, coming forward. "Alright, who invited the spider kid?"

Peter paled, three things racing through his mind. First, Stark didn't invite him? Second, he _knew _that Peter was Spider-Man. Third, its Spider-_Man_, not Spider-Kid.

"I, uh." Peter stuttered. "I was sent…uh, a letter." He held up the creased invitation as proof.

Everyone, but the tired man on the couch, leaned forward, squinting at the note.

"That does look like mine." Tony conceded.

"A Friday Night of Fun, eh?" The short man in the kitchen read, glancing at Tony. "How come we didn't get invitations?"

"Because you're not special." Tony shot back. He strode forward to Peter, coming to a stop in front of the teen. He looked Peter up and down, his eyes narrowed.

After a moment, he shrugged. "Alright. C'mon in."

He turned around and walked back into the kitchen. Peter hesitantly followed, awkwardly pausing at the edge of the counter.

The group's attention was suddenly redirected as the short man swore. "The popcorn!" A burning smell filled the air as the man desperately tried to salvage the popcorn on the stove.

"You should have just got some microwavable popcorn, like I said." Tony said, hovering over the man's shoulder.

Peter, relieved that no one was looking at him anymore, slumped against the granite counter. He rubbed a shaking hand against his eyes.

"Sorry about Tony." A new voice broke through Peter's haze. He looked up at a muscled, blonde man. The man wore a friendly smile and offered Peter his hand. "I'm Steve."

"Hey." Peter said, gratefully accepting the hand.

Steve pointed at the man on the couch, who appeared to be asleep. "That's Bruce."

Banner? Peter wondered, staring with renewed interest at the man.

"And that's Clint and Natasha." Steve said, drawing Peter's attention back to the stove.

Clint looked up at his name and gave Peter a small wave. Natasha gave him a smile, which didn't do much to ease Peter's worry. She hopped up onto the counter next to the stove, leaning over the pot of burned popcorn.

"So, uh," Peter started. "If you didn't invite me, who did?"

Tony's eyes focused on Peter again, a thoughtful look on his face. "I did send something to Thor—," Peter gaped. "—but maybe it found its way to you instead. I guess Thor is too busy to hang with his human friends."

"But…I mean, what're you guys even doing?" Peter asked, trying to glaze over the fact that Tony was casually throwing around Thor's name.

"Having a Friday Night of Fun apparently." Clint interjected, throwing out the ruined popcorn. He glared at Tony. "Which is not living up to its name, by the way."

Tony shot a hurt look at Clint. "Oh come on! What would you rather be doing? Shooting arrows at something? Here, you're among friends about to watch a great film—,"

"—We haven't been able to decide a movie for the past three weeks." Clint said.

Tony continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "—And eat popcorn—,"

"Burned popcorn."

"Will you please shut up, Barton." Tony finally said. "I'm trying to sell this."

"To who?" Clint asked, raising his eyebrows.

"The kid." Tony said, lowering his voice.

"The kid." Clint repeated, glancing over at Peter. "The kid, who apparently no one invited? That kid?"

"You're such a spoilsport, Katniss."

Clint rolled his eyes, pushing off from the counter, muttering. "That's original." He made his way to the fridge and started to pull out random items.

Natasha hopped from the counter, grabbing Tony's arm. "C'mon. Let's go look at your movies." She began to lead him away.

Tony started to protest, but she silenced him with a look, and he followed her meekly across the room.

Steve shook his head. "Don't worry about him, Clint."

"I'm not." Clint's voice came from inside the fridge.

"He can get a little annoying sometimes. We all know it."

"I'm not annoyed." Clint replied.

Peter watched the exchange with interest, glad that he was forgotten for the moment.

"You're not annoyed? Is that why you're halfway in Tony's refrigerator, digging for ingredients to make cake?" Steve asked.

Clint sighed and pulled himself from the fridge. "Cake. Yeah. I was gonna make some cake."

Steve grinned a little. "I've noticed that whenever Tony starts to get on your nerves you always start to make something, usually cake."

Peter bit his lip to keep from laughing. It was hard to see the muscled man baking something like cake.

"Yeah." Clint said slowly to Steve. He turned his gaze on Peter. "This funny to you?"

Peter wiped the grin from his face and took a moment before answering. "No…yes." A laugh escaped his mouth. "Sorry."

Clint glared at him a moment before joining Peter's laughter. "Yeah, it is. I don't really have the chef look, do I?"

Peter and Steve both shook their heads.

"Well, Peter, you haven't tasted my chocolate cake. It's damn good. Tell him, Cap."

Steve nodded. "It is."

"I believe you." Peter said, still grinning. His stomach suddenly clenched and his smile fell from his face. Clint had called him Peter; he hadn't told anyone his name. Peter suddenly remembered that Tony also knew about him being Spider-Man.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked worriedly.

"It's, uh, you guys know who I am, don't you?" Peter said carefully.

"Uh-huh." Clint said, hopping onto the counter. "Tony was probably the one invited you. He's been reading up on you lately. But to be honest, I didn't know you were coming." Steve nodded his agreement. "But we know who you are, obviously."

"Obviously." Peter said faintly. "So, wait." He held up a hand. "Tony's whole thing about not knowing me was all an act?" Peter's worry that his identity was blown turned into annoyance.

"He likes to do that." Steve said.

"Yeah." Clint agreed.

"But, Naaaat," Tony's voice wailed from across the room. "They're all bonding over there! I wanna go back to the kitchen—," He was cut off as Natasha grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Don't call me Nat." She said slowly.

"But Clint and Steve call you that." Tony said in a strangled voice.

"That's because they're special." She threw his statement back in his face.

Steve sighed, watching the exchange. "I'm going to go help." He set off across the room, leaving Clint and Peter alone.

Peter and Clint glanced at each other and then at the items on the counter.

"So…" Peter said, coming around the counter. "You going to make this cake or what?"

Clint grinned. "Hell yes, I am."

* * *

Little did Peter know that his visit to Stark Tower had been discussed for weeks; Fury had wanted the Avengers to take the Spider under their wing. Like normal, they just couldn't decide how to approach Peter without scaring him.

Tony had then, without telling anyone, sent an invitation to Peter and hoped for the best.

It had turned out well, better than Tony or Fury could have hoped. Peter was an easy kid to get along with. In no time, he went from baking a cake with Hawkeye to talking science with the Hulk, to picking a movie with Captain America and Black Widow before finally settling on the couch next to Iron Man.

As the movie started, Tony leaned towards Peter. "Hey." He said softly, receiving a warning glare from Natasha. "I just wanted to say sorry about the whole 'not knowing you' joke."

Peter shrugged. "It's okay."

"It's not really." Tony insisted a little louder.

"Tony." Natasha said.

Peter pulled his attention from the screen to his idol. "Listen," He said quietly. "Don't worry about it. Just being here is more than enough to make up for it."

Tony smiled. "Good because I have something else that should hopefully make up for the rest of it."

Peter cocked his head to the side in question.

"How would you like to come intern for me? Obviously, I would pay you and we'd work around your hours. Teenagers are busy, I'm told."

"I'm never busy." Peter blurted. He paused and then nodded, trying not to seem too eager. "That'd be cool. Thanks." On the inside, Peter was having a mental freak out. Tony Stark, _the _Tony Stark, wanted him to come work with him.

Tony smirked, a knowing look in his eye. "Good."

"Tony," Natasha said conversationally. "Shut up before I go over there and stuff something down your mouth."

Peter was suddenly glad that Clint and Steve sat between Natasha and Tony.

Tony waved a hand. "Don't worry, she loves me."

"No I don't." Natasha said.

"Shhhh." Clint and Steve said together, their eyes glued to the movie.

"Yeah," Bruce interjected. "The other guy is enjoying the movie too."

Everyone's mouth snapped shut, nervously turning their full attention to the movie.

After a few minutes, the group of Avengers and their new Spider friend relaxed and a comfortable silence fell over them.

* * *

_A/N: So this was written in one sitting (in between classes), so it could be crap. The characters seem a little off to me (it was my first try at Peter and a few of the other Avengers) and I feel like the plot is pointless, but I had fun writing it. _

_(Also, I wrote it for a friend's birthday [Happy Birthday, Genna!] and hopefully she's likes it.)_


End file.
